Heather's twist of fate
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Heather has finally settle down for the first time since her parents death,and with Fishlegs who she loves very much.But when an old feo returns for revenge,Heather's new life will be changed for the e life she wanted with Fishlegs will forever be gone unless she can stop it.
1. Joy

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Joy**

 _(Sequel to An old friend! If you haven't read it, I would recommend it before reading this story)_

 _One year later_

Fishlegs and Heather exchanged their vows, and became man and wife. Heather had decided to stop running away, she decided to stay in Berk where she can be closer to her friends and just settle down. Astrid didn't mind one bit that her best friend was just a few houses down...especially when she needs a babysitter.

"Again..." Heather had opened the door only to be greeted by Astrid and her two-year-old son, Astrid smiled as she handed Stoick to Heather.

"I have a date night with Hiccup" Astrid said

"Why can't Valka take care of him?" she asked

"She busy...and we don't want any interruptions tonight" whispered Astrid

"Ew" Heather pretended to throw up

"Bye sweetheart" Astrid kissed Stoick on the head, Stoick made a pouty face, hoping his mother would change her mind and stay. "Be a good boy alright? Love you" Astrid gave him a hug before she left. Stoick looked at his babysitter, his lip started to move slightly as tears started to form.

"No! No! Don't cry!" Heather quickly grab onto a nearby cookie which was on the table, the cookie so happened to be Fishlegs. "Here" Heather said offering the sweet, Stoick smiled as he took the cookie.

"Its little Stoick!" Fishlegs said entering the room, Stoick glance at Fishlegs with the cookie in his mouth. Fishlegs stared at the cookie and then the empty plate, Fishlegs lifted his finger in order to say something but Heather just glared at him. Stoick finished his cookie and crawled away, "Was that my cookie?"

"He would have cried" Heather explained

"You shouldn't spoil him" Fishlegs said as he stared at the empty plate

"I'm not spoiling him" Heather said while she crossed her arms

"You better not do this later on" Fishlegs said, Heather raised an eyebrow in confusion. What did Fishlegs mean by 'later on'?

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If…you know have kids" Fishlegs said with a blush

"Kids?" Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing, Heather wanted to say something but she heard a crashing sound. "Stoick!" shouted Heather as she ran off into the next room. The next morning Astrid and Hiccup finally came for their demon child! Heather hadn't sleep one wink since Stoick couldn't stop crying, Fishlegs tried to help but he was no help in the end.

"Hey Heather" Astrid said

"Take him!" Heather with the bangs under her eyes, she gave Stoick back to his parents. Astrid and Hiccup greeted their son with hugs, and many kisses from Astrid's part.

"How was he?" Hiccup asked

"Never again!" Heather said with a death glare, Astrid chuckled slightly before she hug Stoick once more. Stoick joyfully wrap his arms around his mother's neck, "I'm going to bed"

"Thanks again" smiled Astrid

"Hm" Heather closed the door and returned to bed. Heather threw herself onto her bed, making the bed bounce which awoke Fishlegs in the process.

"Stoick's gone?" Fishlegs asked with a yawn

"Finally" Heather said as she pulled the covers over them

"You had fun didn't you?" Fishlegs asked, Heather turned in the bed and smiled at him. Fishlegs turned his head to the side, and smiled at her.

"I did" she said, Heather gently place her hand on Fishlegs's cheek "But taking care of Stoick was a lot of work…and that was one day…..an entire life time raising a child"

"Raising kids isn't easy for anyone" Fishlegs said as he kissed her hand

"I don't think…..I'm ready for something like this" Heather said

"There no rush, Heather" he said

"Good! Because I like our life just like this, just the two of ours and nothing else" whispered Heather, Fishlegs smiled back before he kissed her on the cheek.

Snoutlout drag Hookfang at the outskirts of Berk, Snoutlout wanted to try a new flight pattern, but Hookfang had no intentions on listening to his stupid rider.

"Hookfang!" shouted Snoutlout trying to get his disobedient dragon to listen, Hookfang who didn't give a dam what his owner wanted just to sleep. "COME HERE!" he shouted, Hookfang glared at his rider, Hookfang lit Snoutlout's hair on fire before he ran off. Snoutlout frantically ran around the area, trying to get the flames out of his hair. Snoutlout saw a small river in the corner of his eye, he quickly ran towards the river and threw his helmet on the ground. Snoutlout went on his knees and dunk his head in the river, and put out the flames. "Dammit! Hookfang!" shouted Snoutlout as water drip from his hair. Snoutlout wrap his fingers around his wet hair, and squeezed out some water out of his hair.

"Snoutlout…" Snoutlout turned his head around and he couldn't believe his eyes, Asta was standing behind him with a smile on her face.

"What do you want, Asta?" Snoutlout asked, Asta seductively walked from behind and wrap her hands around his chest.

"Snoutlout….you hate Astrid and Hiccup don't you?" Asta whispered, Snoutlout glared at her while she moved her hands across his chest.

"Why should I hate them?" Snoutlout asked

"Hiccup took the woman you love…the weak little boy who becomes chief and bosses you around….." Asta continued

"Astrid is hot….." Snoutlout mumbled, Asta place her hands onto his shoulder and pulled him down. Asta kissed Snoutlout's cheek, Snoutlout blushed slightly.

"But she spoiled goods…..you been tainted and used…you can't have someone like this?" she whispered

"That's true" Snoutlout said. Snoutlout didn't want some useless goods, Astrid was used, she was married, she was a mother…something Snoutlout would never ever want to have. "What are you suggesting?" he asked

"Its very simple…very simple indeed…." Asta whispered something in Snoutlout's ear, a smile grew on Snoutlout's face and it just grew even bigger.

"You got a deal…" Snoutlout said with a grin. Asta kissed Snoutlout on the lips, Snoutlout couldn't believe his eyes. Asta was kissing him…..and he enjoyed it very much. Asta was pretty hot once he looked at her once more, and Asta is better then Astrid will ever be. Snoutlout wrap his hand around her waist and kissed her back, "Let's do this! Who's first?"

"The one person who caused this from the beginning! Heather" Asta said

Continue Reading for Fate

 **End**


	2. Fate

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Fate**

 _A few days later_

"Asta? Asta?" shouted Snoutlout, Snoutlout impatiently crossed his arm. Snoutlout and Asta have been meeting each other at the outskirts of Berk, and unfortunately Hookfang was forced to come along. Hookfang angrily sat down while he watch his idiot of a rider shouting, "Hookfang! Go look for Asta!". Hookfang glared at Snoutlout, "HOOKFANG!" he shouted. Hookfang bit Snoutlout's head and shook him, Hookfang threw Snoutlout across the beach before he flew off.

"Snoutlout" Snoutlout look moved his head up slightly, and saw two legs standing in front of him.

"Oh! Hey baby" Snoutlout said as he jump onto his feet, Snoutlout leaned in for a wet kiss but Asta pushed him back.

"Don't think about it" Asta said

"Come on babe? What the heck?" Snoutlout asked with a confused tone

"Did you bring it?" she asked, Snoutlout lifted his coat and took out something

"Why do you want this?" Snoutlout asked while Asta took the object out of his hand

"For our plan, idiot" Asta said, Asta smiled at the object before she place it in her bag. Asta tied her bag tightly, she turned around and started to walk away from him.

"No kiss?" Snoutlout asked

"Drop dead" Asta said, Snoutlout stared at Asta's ass as she walked further away from him.

"Nice ass!" he shouted

Snoutlout returned to Berk with the villagers going through with their daily lives, Snoutlout wanted to search for his useless dragon but gave up on it once he saw Astrid and Heather.

"Hey hotties" Snoutlout said while he flex his muscles to them, "What do you think? Bigger then Hiccup's". Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance before she pretended to gag.

"What the hell do you want?" Heather asked

"Just saying hello…hello" he said

"Get lost, Snoutlout" Astrid said

"Why?" he asked. Stoick joyfully ran passed Snoutlout and into his mother's arms, Astrid hug Stoick and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's why" she said while she walked passed him

"Useless" mumbled Snoutlout, Snoutlout returned his attention to Heather. "So what's up?" he asked, Heather rolled her eyes as she turned her back at him.

"Get lost" she said, Snoutlout ran passed Heather and stood in front of her.

"I gotta ask you something" Snoutlout said

"WHAT?" shouted Heather

"What's with you and Astrid?!" Snoutlout demanded, Heather raised an eye brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Why did you hook up with Fishlegs?! And Astrid, Hiccup?!" asked Snoutlout. Snoutlout couldn't understand why in the name of Thor! That two hot girls like Astrid and Heather, would ever hook up with two losers like Hiccup and Fishlegs? Snoutlout couldn't see why Astrid and Heather didn't want to hook up with him instead? He was hot, muscular, gorgeous, and above all the best dragon trainer ever.

"Because they're not assholes like you" Heather said as she pushed him aside, "They're actually kind and selfless"

"I'm KIND!" shouted Snoutlout, Heather just ignored Snoutlout while she walked away from him. Heather walked passed city hall, she glances inside the opened doors and saw some villagers cooking some fishes. Heather suddenly felt a bit nauseous, she covered her mouth with her hand and immediately walked away.

"What the heck wrong with me?" she mumbled to herself.

"Stoick wait!" Heather look up and moved her hand away from her mouth, she smiled when she saw Astrid running towards her son, who so happened got his hands on a sword. "No!" Astrid took the sword out of Stoick's hands, she threw the sword away and took Stoick into her arms.

"He obviously takes after you" teased Heather while she walked towards them

"What?" she asked

"You like weapons….Stoick likes weapons…." Heather opened both of her hands and pointed at Stoick, Astrid opened her mouth to say something but gently closed it.

"That means nothing" Astrid said as she turned her head away from her, Stoick notice he wasn't getting enough attention from his mother….so Stoick decided to pulled on his mother's hair "Ow!"

"Stoick is sure a hand full" Heather said, Astrid pushed her hair back and held down her son's hands.

"He is…but I don't regret any of this" Astrid said as she stared at her son with loving eyes

"Why?"

"Its memories…I'm making precious memories with Hiccup and Stoick" Astrid said as she gently kissed Stoick's cheek.

"FISH!" shouted a villager, the villager carried a huge plate of freshly cooked fish. He walked passed Astrid and Heather, Heather immediately covered her mouth as she turned her head away from the passing Viking.

"Are you alright?" asked Astrid

"Yup….just fine…." Mumbled Heather as she moved her hand away from her mouth

"Are you really fine?" she questioned

"I don't know…." Heather said, Astrid raised an eye brow in confusion.

"When was your last monthly?" Astrid asked, Heather's eye suddenly widen in horror…..she had never thought about this possibility….

"No…Astrid this can't be…." Mumbled Heather

"I felt the same way with Stoick" Astrid said, Heather shook her head in denial…..she couldn't be…..she wasn't ready for something like this.

"I'm just not ready…I don't want to give up everything" she said

"You're giving up many things, yes, but you also gain many more" Astrid said. Heather covered her mouth with her hand once more, she couldn't be….she just didn't want it.

"Heather…why don't you want this?" she asked

"I…..I just want to alone…please" Heather said, Astrid sigh but she understood what she was going through. Astrid had gone through the same with Stoick, but in the end she was happy with the family she has.

"Alright" Astrid gave Heather a small smile, she held Stoick closer to her chest and returned home. Heather couldn't believe it….how could she…she didn't want to become a mother…it just wasn't her.

"I…I can't tell him….I just can't" mumbled Heather

"Heather" Asta said, Heather heart skip a beat, she slowly turned around and was horrified to see Asta. Heather quickly pulled out her axe, "Congrats"

"Asta…."

Continue Reading for Cruel hearts

 **End**


	3. Cruel hearts

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Cruel hearts**

"What the hell do you want?!" Shouted Heather as she held her axe closer

"I just want to talk and nothing else" Asta said as she raised her hands in the air, Heather cautiously approached Asta and patted her down for any weapons. "I mean no harm" she said, Heather closed her axe and put it away.

"What's in the bag?!" Heather asked. Asta glance at her bag before she returned her gaze towards her, "Give it"

"With pleasure" Asta removed her bag from her shoulder and gave it to Heather, Heather opened the bag and quickly moved things around.

"What's this?" ask Heather, Heather took out a book from Asta's bag. Heather wouldn't have cared about a book, but this book was different.

"A book..." She said

"Why does it look like the book of dragons?!" Heather said, Heather opened the book and flip through the pages. "This is the book of dragons...why do you have it?!"

"Its not the book of dragons" Asta said simply, Heather closed the book and tuck it under her arm.

"Think of a believable lie" she said

"Look at the book again" said Asta. Heather opened the book once more and read through a page about Terrible terrors, the book wasn't complete and missed some information about them.

"What is this? An imitation?" Heather asked once more while she read another page

"You caught me red handed!" Asta said

"What are you planning?" ask Heather, Asta just smiled before she casually walked away from Heather

"I'll leave you be" she said. Heather look at the fake book of dragons, she couldn't understand why Asta would want something like this?

 _The next morning….._

"Astrid…..do you know where the book is?" asked Hiccup while he sat down, surrounded by piles and piles of books.

"Babe…what did you do?" Astrid asked as she place their son next to his idiot of a father

"I can't find the book of dragons…" Hiccup said, Hiccup scratch his head in confusion.

"Its not there?" said Astrid, Astrid touched his shoulder before she sat down next to him.

"No? Its not in its usual place" Hiccup moved some of the books piles, Astrid took a few books and became to read the titles one after the other. Astrid and Hiccup read every single book, and another three times more to make sure.

"Where did the book go?" Astrid said in confusion, Astrid took their son and place him in her lap.

"No one used the book…. I would have known if someone did" Hiccup took a book and place it back on the shelf, Astrid kissed his cheek as she took another book and help him.

"I'm sure its somewhere, you might have missed place it" she said

Hiccup and Astrid spent the next few hours searching the entire home, but they failed to locate the book anywhere. Hiccup asked around the village but no one had seen it, Hiccup started to get worried since the book could be used for good and evil.

"Astrid! I'm going outside!" shouted Hiccup, Hiccup took his scarf and wrap it around his neck. Winter was almost upon them, and Hiccup really needed to find the book…the last thing he would want is for the book to be outside.

"I'm coming with you!" shouted Astrid, Hiccup smile as he took another scarf and wrap it around her neck. "I asked for Valka to come over" she said, Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek before he opened the door. Hiccup and Astrid met up with Valka, they updated her with the recent events before Valka entered their home.

"Its cold…." Mumbled Astrid as she covered her face with her hands, Astrid moved her hands away from her mouth and rub them against her arms.

"You can go back if you want" Hiccup said

"Don't be silly…..I'm going to help you" Astrid said

"You're going to get a cold" Hiccup said, Hiccup kissed Astrid's nose while he pulled Astrid's hood onto her head.

"What are you two doing out here?" asked a familiar voice, Astrid quickly pushed Hiccup away from her and removed her hood.

"We should be asking you the same question" Hiccup said back

"I…I was taking a walk" lied Heather, she couldn't tell Hiccup and Astrid about Asta…she didn't want to worry them for something small like this. They had enough to worry about, they had their son, the village, and the preparations for winter.

"Hiccup…" Astrid gently hit Hiccup's chest and pointed to the book under Heather's arm, Heather took the book in her hands.

"Heather…..did you take the book of dragons…?" asked Hiccup

"What…..!" Heather suddenly realized what Asta was doing with a fake book of dragons, she had planned to frame her all along. "No! Hiccup! You know I wouldn't do such a thing!" shouted Heather as she drop the book onto the ground.

"But why do you have the book?" asked Hiccup. Astrid pick up the book from the ground, she opened the book and flip through the pages.

"It's the book…but some of the information is missing" Astrid said while she continued to flip through the pages

"What's going on? Heather?" Hiccup asked in confusion, Hiccup couldn't understand what was going on? Heather had the book of dragons…but it wasn't the book at the same time. Hiccup knew Heather would never do such a thing, stealing the book of dragons, that wasn't her.

"Hiccup…Astrid…..its not what you think…" Heather said, Astrid closed the book and held it close to her chest.

"Heather…why are you outside?" Astrid asked as she slowly back away from her

Continue Reading for Hate

 **End**


	4. Hate

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Hate**

 _(It's a short chapter)_

"Well?" Astrid asked

"Asta back! She had this fake book of dragons, and I took it from he...she probably took the real one and framed me" Asta said, hoping deep in her heart her friends will believe her.

"That dam bitch" Astrid said while she formed a fist.

"What would she want with the book?" Hiccup questioned

"I don't know but we have to be careful" Heather said

"Thief!" all three turned their heads around to see Snoutlout pointing his finger at them, villagers started to form a coward around them.

"Snoutlout? What are you doing?" demanded Hiccup while he walked towards him

"She stole the book of dragons! She must be punished!" shouted Snoutlout, Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other. Astrid made a fist and hit it in her other hand, Astrid and Hiccup could see what Snoutlout wanted to do.

"Shitface! I know what you're doing and don't you dare!" shouted Astrid, Snoutlout smiled as he turned around to face the villagers.

"Heather stole our book! And she can't be trusted, she must be punished or banished!" shouted Snoutlout, Snoutlout smiled as a few villagers whispered to each other.

"Hiccup do something!" shouted a villager, a few more cried out for Hiccup to take action.

"Now calm down everyone!" shouted Hiccup as he motioned everyone to be quiet, "Heather didn't steal the book! She was framed and shouldn't be punished!"

"I saw her steal the book!" shouted Snoutlout

"Trust my boy!" Snoutlout's father shouted, Snoutlout's father wrap his arm around his son and stared at the villagers. "If my son says she stole! Then she stole it!"

"Do something Hiccup! Punish her!" shouted the same villager from before, a few more villagers started to shout and argue. Hiccup and Astrid worriedly stared at each other, they didn't know what to do. They didn't want to punish Heather for something she didn't do, but the villagers were being blinded by Snoutlout's false words.

"Just do it, Hiccup" whispered Heather, Astrid stared at her best friend in shock.

"What? Heather don't!" Astrid said

"Astrid don't defend me alright…you can't risk your reputation has the chief's wife because of me" Heather said as she sadly look away. Astrid sadly looked away, Hiccup wrap a comforting arm around her and brought her in a small hug.

"Heather…..get out of Berk!" Hiccup said in a guilty tone of voice, Heather smiled at Hiccup and Astrid before she left the angry coward.

"Its not your fault" Heather said while she walked away from them

"Hiccup…what should we do? Its not Heather's fault" Astrid said, Hiccup held her hands and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Astrid…I'll find a way to fix this" he said

"Heather has always been a bad presence! And she'll always will!" Snoutlout shouted, Astrid walked up to Snoutlout and punched him in the face. Snoutlout fell onto the ground while he held his cheek, Astrid kicked Snoutlout in the stomach.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY ARE YOU EVEN IN THIS VILLAGE!" shouted Astrid as she kicked him once more, Hiccup quickly ran up to his wife and pulled her away from him.

"Astrid stop it!" shouted Hiccup, Astrid tried to free herself from Hiccup's grip, but just gave up and turned away from him. "Don't!" Hiccup brought Astrid into a hug and whispered something in her ear, "I won't be able to help you, if you ended up killing him…Snoutlout's father is very important"

"I know" Astrid whispered back

Heather returned home, and took out Windshear's saddle from the living room. Heather pack a few things and went into the stables, she brought Windshear out of the stable and mounted her.

"We can't stay here any longer, girl" Heather said while she affectionately pat Windshear on the head

"Heather where are you going?" Heather turned her head around, and saw Fishlegs standing in confusion.

"I'm being framed…and Hiccup banished me out of Berk" Heather said

"What? No! Heather don't leave!" pleaded Fishlegs as he ran up to Windshear

"Fishlegs listen to me! There is more going on than you think! Its not Hiccup or Astrid's fault, and they're going to help me" Heather said as she held Fishlegs's hands, Heather kissed Fishlegs on the cheek.

"Don't go….." mumbled Fishlegs

"Go and see Hiccup and Astrid, and they'll tell you what's going on" said Heather as she look deep in Fishlegs's eyes, enjoying this last moment with her husband. "But make sure you're just the three of you, you can't trust anyone…..alright?"

"Alright…." Fishlegs said, Heather let go of his hands. Heather smiled at him, she took held onto Windshear's saddle and motioned her to take off. Fishlegs sadly and heartbroken watch his wife fly off, not knowing if he'll ever see her again.

"So how did it go?" Asta asked while she walked up from behind Snoutlout, Snoutlout smiled as he held her hand. The two stood in their usual spot, "Is Heather gone?"

"She's gone! Hiccup was forced to kick Heather out" Snoutlout said with a smile on his face

"That's perfect! Just perfect!" Asta said

"What about the book?" asked Snoutlout, Snoutlout's only job was to make the fake the book of dragons. He had no idea what Asta did with the real one, Asta was the one who took the book and hid it.

"The book is somewhere safe" Asta said as she turned away from Snoutlout. Snoutlout stared at Asta's butt, he smiled and slap her ass. Asta quickly turned around and punched him in the face, "Ow! Twice in one day….."

Continue Reading for Bundle of joy

 **End**


	5. Bundle of joy

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Bundle of joy**

"Hiccup" Fishlegs closed the doors of the main halls, he quickly glance around the area to insure no one was there. "Why did you banish Heather?"

"You remember Asta?" Hiccup asked, Fishlegs nod his head "Asta is furious against Heather, Heather made Asta stop her attempts on us. Asta wants revenge against Asta, so she took the book of dragons and made a fake one, she insures Heather would take the book. And Snoutlout convinced the entire villages that she stole the book, Heather told me to banish her...I'm assuming she thinking of a plan"

"But Heather..." Fishlegs look away, Hiccup wrap his arm around him and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Fishlegs! Heather will be back, she wants to be with you and she won't stay away forever" Hiccup said

Heather landed Windshear in some deserted island, she jumps off and sat down. Heather unconsciously touched her stomach, her mind went towards the unborn baby.

"What am I going to do?" Heather asked, Windshear nuzzled her hand against her rider. "I have to get rid of Asta somehow" Heather said, Heather looked down at her stomach "And then there you"

"Heather…." Heather looked up and saw a deadly nadder land, Astrid jump off and ran towards her friend.

"Astrid? What are you doing out here?" Heather asked while she stood up

"I'm here to help you" Astrid said

"What should we do then? Asta crazy" Heather said

"Snoutlout working with her, and the book is still with her. We have to stop Snoutlout, and he'll led us to Asta" Astrid said, Heather frowned when she heard Snoutlout's name.

"I should have known!" Heather said. Heather knew Snoutlout was a total jerk, but she never thought he would go this far.

"I'll stop Snoutlout with Hiccup and you take care of Asta" smiled Astrid, Heather smiled back and gave her a quick hug.

"Let's do this!" she said

Astrid said her goodbyes to Heather before she flew off, and head back to Berk. A few days have passed, Snoutlout with the pride in his walk, walked around Berk and high five a few people.

"Yeah! I know I'm great!" shouted Snoutlout while he wink at some girls

"Snoutlout!" Snoutlout turned his head around and saw Hiccup, Snoutlout turned away but was caught off when Astrid stood in front of him.

"Whoa!" Snoutlout back away slightly

"Come with us" Hiccup said, Snoutlout tried to walk away but Astrid grab his ear and pulled on it. The two went to the great halls, and lock the doors. Astrid pushed Snoutlout against a chair, "We know everything! Your working with Asta"

"So?" Snoutlout said, not even bother trying to hid his connections with her. "She smoking hot! Of course I would help her"

"Your just….your so stupid….." Astrid mumbled while she shook her head

"HEY! I'm not stupid!" shouted Snoutlout

"Where's Asta?" asked Hiccup

"I don't know?" Snoutlout said as he crossed his arms, Astrid grab onto Snoutlout's hair and forcibly pulled on it.

"TELL US!" shouted Astrid while she pulled harder

"OW! I seriously don't know!" he shouted as tears started to form

"Then how do you two talk to each other?!" shouted Astrid while she grab more hair

"Sh…..she just finds me OK! I usually wait for her on the beach!" shouted Snoutlout, Astrid glared at Snoutlout before she let go of his hair.

"When's your next meeting?!" Hiccup

"Tomorrow!" Snoutlout said while he rub the missing patch of air on his head

"You're not that useless" Astrid said as she crossed her arms

"You dam b-!" Astrid punched Snoutlout in the face, knocking him out cold and a nice black eye.

"Dam that feels great!" smiled Astrid

"Let's go to the beach" Hiccup said

"What about Shitface?" asked Astrid, the two looked at the knock out Snoutlout when an idea came to mind.

"The outhouse?" Astrid asked

"The outhouse" smiled Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup smiled at each other while they each took a foot, they drag Snoutlout to the outhouse and lock him inside.

"Love you, babe!" Astrid said with a chuckle

"Love you too, milady" Hiccup said with a laugh, "I'll notify Heather about the beach"

"Its all up to her now" Astrid said

Heather had just received news about the beach and about Snoutlout's capture, she hid behind a rock and waited for Asta to arrive. Heather didn't have to wait long, since she saw Asta walking on the beach, looking for Snoutlout.

"Where did that loser go?" Asta asked herself while she look around the beach

"He's tied up" Heather said as she came out of her hiding spot

 _Meanwhile in the outhouse_

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" shouted Snoutlout as he quickly covered his nose, Snoutlout slammed on the outhouse's door while shouting. "HELP! OH GOSH IS SMELLS SO BAD!"

"Whatever! I don't need that useless idiot!" Asta said

"I'll stop you, Asta! Your plan won't work, Hiccup and Astrid will tell the village about my innocents" Heather said

"You've haven't seen my entire plan, Heather" Asta said

"Where's the book of dragons?!" shouted Heather, Asta smirk and just threw the book at her.

"Right here" she said. Heather took the pick and insured it was the real thing, Heather sigh in relief when she saw it was the real book of dragons.

"You never wanted the book? Then what the heck are you planning?" shouted Heather

"I will destroy your life! You ruined mine, so ill ruin yours!" shouted Asta

"Let's just end this, Asta!" Heather said

"Agree!" Asta took a nearby branch and threw at her, Heather quickly dodge it and took out her axe.

"Let's do this!" shouted Heather

Continue Reading for Return

 **End**


	6. Return

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Return**

 _Another short chapter! Hope you enjoy_

"Bring it on bitch!" Shouted Heather, Asta reckless changed at Heather with her branch. Heather cut the branch in two, "That will be you in a few moments"

"I won't go down easily" Asta said, pulling out a small knife. Heather swung her axe and easily disarming her, the knife sliding across the ground. Heather pointed her axe to Asta's neck and smiled, "Don't think you have won just yet, I didn't waste my time"

Asta suddenly grab onto Heather's hand and twisted it, forcing Heather to drop her axe on the ground. Heather couldn't believe her eyes, Asta just disarmed her like it was nothing, the very same Asta who could barely form a fist had just disarmed her.

"I was waiting for a reason, I had to be ready for this moment" Asta said, Heather tried to reach for her axe but Asta step on it.

"Who the hell trained you?!" Heather asked

"Who indeed" smirk Asta

"Dam you Asta! I should have known, you would have been trouble from the start" shouted Heather, Asta smiled as she bends down and took the axe.

"There a reason why we became friends, I had my eyes set on Hiccup for a very long time. And when I heard you were good friends with the...Hm...it was just perfect" Asta said while she examined the axe.

"You used me from the start!" Heather said

"Of course I did! I would never be friends with someone like you!" Shouted Asta while she pointed the axe at Heather, "I wouldn't be caught dead with a person like you, but you had what I needed. I held back my disgust for you and we became friends, and it was very easy"

"I'll kill you!" Shouted Heather as she stood up

"Will you? I'm the one holding the axe and you don't" she said

"Go to hell, Asta!" Heather said while she glared at her

"I win" Asta said as she kick Heather to the ground, Asta took Heather's axe and charged at her. Heather desperately tried to find something to defend herself until she saw the knife from before. Heather quickly grab the knife from the ground, and pushed it through Asta's body, the axe falling to the ground. Heather suddenly felt Asta's weight leaning against her, she glance at Asta who had a shock face.

"D...dam...you..." Mumbled Asta before closing her eyes. Heather pushed Asta back, her lifeless body falling towards the ground, the blade still in Heather's hands.

"Heather..." Heather looked back and saw Astrid walking towards her, Heather threw the knife to the ground and just went on her knees.

"I...I did it..." Mumbled Heather while she stared at her hands, Astrid glance at Asta's body and knew what she meant.

"You did the right thing" Astrid said as she place her hand on Heather's shoulder

"But...I just killed someone" Heather said, looking at her friend

"Heather...you did the right thing, Asta would have killed you" Astrid said, Heather glance at Asta's body and touched her one month stomach.

"It wasn't just for me..." Heather said

"Let's go home" smiled Astrid as he offered her hand, Heather smiled back before taking her hand. The two flew back to Berk, Hiccup had already cleared Heather from the book incident. He stood next to Fishlegs and watch while the two women landed, "Hey babe!"

"Hey yourself" Hiccup said, Hiccup kissed Astrid on the cheek

"Heather!" Shouted Fishlegs

Fishlegs and Heather embraced each other, Heather kissed Fishlegs on the nose before smiling at him.

"I missed you" Heather said

"I missed you too" Fishlegs said while he held her hands

"Asta's gone...it's finally over" Heather said

"Heather That's great! You can finally return home" Fishlegs joyfully said, as he gave her a quick hug "It's going to be just us two once more"

"Fishlegs...I have to tell you something" Heather said, taking a deep breath

"What is it?" He asked with a big smile

"Well...I'm pregnant" Heather said, Fishlegs mumbled something before he suddenly fainted. Heather just sigh while she stared at her unconscious husband, "It went better in my mind"

 _Boy or girl? Let me know in the reviews!_

Continue Reading for Baby

 **End**


	7. Baby

**Heather's twist of fate**

 **Baby**

"Oh…..my head" Fishlegs slowly awoke in his bed with Heather siting next to him, "Heather…I had this weirdest dream….."

"That I was pregnant?" she asked, Fishlegs sat up and point to her

"How did you know?!" he asked in shock

"Because I'm actually pregnant" Heather said once more, Fishlegs suddenly felt light headed before he fainted once more. "You got to be kidding me!" Heather said as she stood up, Heather slap Fishlegs across the face and somehow managed to wake him up.

"Sorry!" shouted Fishlegs

"Don't you dare faint again!" Heather said, Fishlegs took a few deep breaths before he was able to form a sentence.

"Are you really pregnant?" Fishlegs asked in shock

"I'm certain" she said

"And its mine…..?" he asked

"Of course its yours!" Heather said, she couldn't believe he would ask such a question to her.

"Wow…I'm going to be a father….." mumbled Fishlegs

"I'm glad your happy" smiled Heather, Fishlegs took Heather's hands and kissed her cheek.

"Do you think we're ready? Being parents?" he asked

"I think we're ready, we have each other" she said. Heather place Fishlegs's hand on her stomach, so he could feel his unborn child "And there Hiccup and Astrid, we can annoy them every single day"

A month has passed and Heather slowly got bigger, but it wasn't too obvious she was pregnant just yet. Heather spent a lot of time with Astrid, the two women talked and compared their experience with pregnancy to each other. Hiccup and Fishlegs couldn't care less about those type of conversations, they just spend some manly time together.

"So how do you feel?" Hiccup asked while he brushed Toothless's scales

"Feel?" he asked as he gave a rock to Meatlug

"Being a father? I was excited when Astrid was pregnant with Stoick" Hiccup said

"Nervous really…." Admitted Fishlegs

"You'll do fine! Being a father is the greatest thing ever!" Hiccup said as he patted him on the back

"I'm just worried…..that I'll fail my child" Fishlegs said as he sat down, Hiccup sat down next to him.

"You won't fail your child; your child will look up to you" Hiccup said

"I guess…" he mumbled

Several months have passed, Heather and Fishlegs got everything ready for the baby's arrival. Astrid had given them a few things, that Stoick had out grown along with some helpful tips. Fishlegs and Heather took a nice walk, with the occasional stares they received from the villagers. Most of the village knew about the pregnancy, but a few were still surprised seeing the pregnant Heather walking around.

"Do you think it's a girl or boy?" asked Fishlegs while he held Heather's hand

"I don't really care" Heather said while she rub her stomach

"I hope it's a girl" he said while he rub Heather's stomach as well

"Why?" she asked

"I've always wanted a daughter" smiled Fishlegs

"You want daddy's little girl?"

"Yea….." blushed Fishlegs with a small smile

"Well then-!" Heather held her stomach in pain

"Are you alright?" asked Fishlegs

"Fishlegs! The baby coming!" shouted Heather in horrible pain, Fishlegs nod his head until his head process what she just said.

"What?!" shouted Fishlegs as he started to panic

"Don't just stand there?! Get me to Gothi's!" shouted Heather, Fishlegs quickly ran around in a panic while Heather watched him. "Fishlegs…"

"Gothi!" shouted Fishlegs as he finally help Heather to the healer's hut. The two arrived to Gothi's hut with Fishlegs shouting to the entire village that his child was coming.

"Its time!" shouted Gobber, Gobber pick Heather up and carried her in his arms.

"Good luck!" shouted Fishlegs, he didn't know what to say…..was he even suppose to say good luck?

"Stay here!" Gobber said before running inside

"Oh gosh! Its time!" Fishlegs said in a panic

"Fishlegs!" shouted Hiccup, as he ran towards Fishlegs.

"Wait… how did you know?" asked Fishlegs

"You yelled 'Heather's baby!' throughout the entire village" reminded Hiccup, Fishlegs nod his head as he remembered. "Aren't you excited, Fishlegs?" asked Hiccup as he turned his head back to Fishlegs, Fishlegs started to take short breaths, as panic started to take over. "Just calm down, Fishlegs" Hiccup said while he saw Astrid running towards them.

"Oka…okay….." Fishlegs took a few deep breaths, before he passed out. Astrid and Hiccup looked at the passed out Fishlegs, Astrid gently kick his arm.

"What's with Fishlegs and passing out?" she asked

"I have no idea" Hiccup said while he put Fishlegs in a sitting position

Several hours have passed, Fishlegs eventually awoke and calmed down completely. Hiccup and Astrid gave Fishlegs a quick update, when Gothi finally came out of her hut. Gothi carried a big smile on her face and wrote something in the ground.

"Gothi says you can go in" Gobber said. Fishlegs hesitated for a moment, he glance at Gothi's home before he back away.

"Go ahead" Astrid said as she mentioned him to enter

"I don't think I'm ready for this…" Fishlegs said while he nervously stared at the hut

"You're ready, Fishlegs" smiled Hiccup

"Go to your new family" Astrid said

"Alright…..here I go….." mumbled Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid smiled at them before Fishlegs went inside. Fishlegs took a deep breath before he entered Gothi's home, he smiled when he saw Heather hold something in her arms.

"Hey…." Fishlegs said

"Come on in, Fishlegs" Heather said while she held a small bundle in her arms

"Heather…she so beautiful" Fishlegs said as he sat down on the bed next to her, Fishlegs smiled at his little girl. Her little black hair on the top of her head, with her green eyes looking back at him.

"She got your eyes" Heather said as she held her daughter close, Fishlegs quickly whip some tears and 'man up'

"What should we name her?" asked Fishlegs while he smiled at her little girl

"Mia…" smiled Heather as she gently touched her daughter's little cheek

Don't forget to check out my new story **_The return of the night furies_** _!_ It will be posted on Christmas day!

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


End file.
